


Promises

by Blaithin



Series: Promises Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, POV Bucky Barnes, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaithin/pseuds/Blaithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home after a mission and makes himself comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Promises**

 

For someone with a supernatural sense of danger, Steve slept like the dead.

Bucky glanced at him fondly. Steve was cat-like and golden, sprawled out carelessly across their bed. One of his feet was poking out the end of the sheets, pale and vulnerable in the dim light. He hadn’t so much as twitched as Bucky crept into their bedroom.  

Bucky trailed metal fingers over Steve’s toes on his way past, stripping out of his combat leathers and dropping them into a heap by their bed. Steve would frown something fierce when he saw the abandoned clothes, the man was anal about folding his clothes, but Bucky took a certain pleasure in creating mess, he enjoyed seeing physical proof of his own presence. It was probably that impulse that made his leave trails of bruises on his lovers; Steve never had a mark longer than six hours but Tony often looked like he’d mauled by a vampire. Tugging off his trousers, Bucky turned back to the bed.

Scrunched up into Steve’s side, Tony had all but disappeared beneath the sheets. As always, he was folded up tight around his arc-reactor, hands fisted over its’ light as if he was scared someone was going to try and take it at any moment. Bucky didn’t know what caused such a reaction but he had seen enough of Tony’s nightmares to guess.

Dark thoughts threatening, Bucky slid under the covers behind Tony. Unable to stop himself, he gently gathered Tony to him, kissing the tanned stripes of skin on show. Tony twitched sluggishly to consciousness, the dark fan of his eyelashes fluttering, struggling to lift.

“Bucky?"

“Yeah.”

Big brown eyes focused on him, softening with recognition; tension Bucky hadn’t even realised Tony had melted away and he went limp and heavy in Bucky’s arms.

“I didn’t think you’d be back for another two days.”

Bucky kissed his neck. “The job had an abrupt end.”

“I’m glad you’re home. We missed you,” Tony said softly, shivering as Bucky ran a hand down his bare torso.

Bucky fingers dipped into the hollows between Tony’s ribs and under the sharp slant of his hipbone. Tony had had the flu a month ago and still hadn’t gained the weight back he’d lost; for a genius he was utterly useless at looking after himself. The boxers Tony was wearing were overly large, sagging down his hips. Bucky tugged at them thoughtfully.

“Steve’s,” Tony said to Bucky’s unasked question. He sounded breathlessly, needy. The sound made heat pool in Bucky’s stomach. It had been a long, lonely few days. He had missed his lovers fiercely, and had longed to be back in bed with them, longed to touch them. Need shot through him.

“Why are you wearing Steve’s boxers?” Bucky asked and slid his hand inside, seeking out Tony’s soft, hot cock. Tony arched sluggishly in surprise, whimpering as Bucky curled his big hand over the whole of Tony’s sex and squeezed gently.

“Couldn’t find mine,” Tony gasped, squirming.

Next to them, his face still lax with sleep, Steve huffed. Tony stilled and glanced up as Bucky nosed at his neck.

“Don’t wake Steve,” Bucky told him firmly, his voice dropping an octave. Tony shivered at the order but bit his bottom lip, quick to comply.

Tony’s hedonistic reputation in bed was well deserved but Bucky had been caught off guard by how surprisingly sweet he was could be, eager to please, to obey. Tony was so quick to go soft and easy beneath their hands, a flushed needy creature intent on pleasing. Bucky hadn’t expected that, he hadn’t expected how much it would turn him on either. Bucky curled his arm under and around Tony’s chest, pulling him in tight, holding him still. His own cock was hard, straining against the heat of Tony’s covered behind.

Bucky released Tony’s hardening cock and moved down; Tony spread his legs easily and Bucky nipped at his neck, pleased with the easy submission. His fingers trailed down Tony’s perineum and stuttered to a surprised stop when he found the hot, wet space between his cheeks. Bucky bit back a groan.

“Steve's already fucked you,” he stated hotly into Tony’s neck, fingers rubbing back and forth over the edge of Tony’s swollen, open hole.  Tony shuddered against him, hips moving as much as they could in Bucky’s grasp.

“Did he hold you down, bend you over the edge of the bed and fuck you?” Bucky asked, pressing a digit into Tony easily. “Did he wear you out? Fuck you so good you couldn’t even get up to find your own underwear?”

Tony whimpered, stomach muscles tensing and relaxing. His cock was wet, fully hard now.

“Tell me.”

“I rode him,” Tony whispered, his voice cracking as Bucky pressed another finger into him. “I tied his hands to the headboard and rode him. I was barely moving, just grinding down on him. I did it until he was begging me for more.”

“And then?” Bucky asked, spreading his fingers. Tony’s back arched.

“I came and he flipped us; he bent me in half, legs over his shoulders and I just held on.”

Bucky bit at Tony’s bare shoulder, his cock as hard as a rock. He could imagine Steve and Tony together easily, he had seen it. Tony, his mouth red and open as he cried out; and Steve, a wonder of engineering , golden and powerful; his muscles flexing as he manhandled Tony, bent him in half and fucked him with his large, beautiful cock.

Bucky pulled his fingers out of Tony and tugged Tony’s bunched up boxers down, throwing them away and over the side of the bed. He curled a hand around the hot, bony width of Tony’s knee, bending his top leg and pushing it away from his body, exposing Tony’s ass. It was dark in their bedroom but Bucky’s eyesight was enhanced and he could see the red, overheated puffiness of Tony’s hole. Steve had used him hard.

Bucky’s cock twitched eagerly.

Tony was relaxed, trusting and soft in his arms, his pupils blown wide and his breath shallow.

“You too sore, darling?” Bucky asked softly, tonguing the bruises he had bitten into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony shook his head, tilting his head backwards demandingly. Bucky allowed himself to be dragged down into a kiss, seeking entrance into Tony’s mouth.  Mouth still on Tony’s he moved his hand up from Tony’s knee and spread his ass, massaging the full roundness of Tony’s backside. His thumb caught the hot, loose edge of Tony’s hole and he tugged at it down, opening him up.

Tony was still slick and open from the fucking Steve’ had given him earlier but he also swollen and tight and his body resisted the sudden intrusion of Bucky’s cock, tightening at the first, unexpected push. Tony arched against him, straining against the metal arm wrapped around his chest and Bucky swallowed the loud, punched out sound he released.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed, his body rippling around Bucky’s cock, drawing him in. Tony was impossibly tight, his insides scorching hot. Bucky ignored the urge to fuck forward into that wonderful heat and remained still, letting Tony adjust; he petted Tony’s hip soothing and Tony bit Bucky’s mouth in retaliation. Bucky knew Tony liked a sharper edge to his pleasure than either he or Steve did and Bucky enjoyed playing to Tony’s kinks but it worried him sometimes. He was scared he would cross the line of pleasure/pain into just pain and that Tony, ever eager to please and scared to disappoint, wouldn’t tell him.

Tony twisted slightly, laying kitten kisses along his jaw. Bucky still had his arm trapped against his chest, but Tony was running his fingers soothingly along Bucky’s arm.

“You with me?” Tony asked quietly, voice hoarse with need.

Bucky nodded, glancing down; Tony’s cock was twitching and leaking against his stomach and he felt his worries ease.

Bucky curled a hand around Tony’s cock, sinking further inside his lover. He moved slowly at first, letting himself carve out a little more space inside Tony with every careful, slow thrust. Tony was shaking in his arms, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his skin; he tried to obey Bucky’s order to be quiet but every drag of Bucky’s cock made him whimper and groan and he squirmed, trapped between Bucky’s hand and dick.

“Please, please,” Tony begged, voice barely audible.

They must have been loud enough to wake Steve because he b awake next to them, blue eyes glowing in the dark. Steve might sleep like the dead but he snapped to full consciousness so quick it was unnatural. His eyes flickered quickly over Tony, darkening as realised what was going on.

“Buck.”

Bucky grinned wolfishly over Tony’s shoulder, pushing hard into Tony and drawing a breathless groan out him.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.” Steve continued dryly, wiggling closer. Tony unfocused, blown out eyes met his and Steve groaned at the sight, kissed Tony softly before leaning up and pressing his mouth to Bucky’s.

Steve kissed like he wanted to conquer, desperate and longing. Bucky shivered; he loved Steve’s kisses.

“You made him so ready for me.” Bucky said hoarsely.

He slid his hand back to Tony’s knee and pulled Tony’s leg upwards and back, exposing them both to Steve’ hungry, hot gaze. Tony had finally relaxed enough around Bucky for Bto fuck him hard, his stretched, flushed hole clinging wetly around Bucky’s cock. Punched out, desperate moans escaped Tony and he flexed, internal muscles rippling. Bucky pulled his leg open further, using the grip on Tony’s thigh to hold him still as he started to move more forceful.

Bucky gasped at the unexpected feel of fingers pressed where they were joined. Steve smirked at his surprised gaze, pressing hard at Tony’s rim until he could feel Bucky’s cock under his fingers. Tony made a high pitched whine and Steve captured his mouth roughly, whispering something into ear, low enough that Bucky couldn’t hear. Tony nodded, his cock leaking against his stomach.

Steve kept his mouth on Tony’s, and snaked one hand to jack him off. Bucky groaned in appreciation as Tony’s internal muscles fluttered and tightened. His hips snapped forward and Tony’s moans were muffled beneath Steve’s lips.

Then Steve’s other hand was tracing where Bucky and Tony were joined, his fingers were cool with lube and Bucky stilled, realising what Steve was doing. Firmly Steve worked his finger forward; for a moment there was an almost unbearable tightness then Steve’s finger was pressing up inside of Tony, next to Bucky’s cock.

Tony choked and tightened around them. His mouth was red and wet, hanging open. Bucky recognising the unfocused, soft and drifting look in Tony’s eyes and pressed an amazed, loving kiss face.

“You doing ok, darling?” Bucky asked Tony.

“Full.” Tony slurred, his chest heaving. He was so tight, too tight for it to be comfortable; his back was a taunt line against Bucky’s chest.  Bucky petted him gently.  

“Want to stop?”

Tony shook his head and wiggled his hips a little; Steve took the hint and started stroking his cock again. The tension in Tony’s body released slowly and his moans turned deeper, more desperate, until he was pushing back on Bucky’s cock eagerly.

“Please,” he whimpered.  Bucky kissed him again, letting himself sink to the hilt, groaning at the feeling.

“So good for us,” Steve was whispering, pressing lazy kisses along Tony’s jaw. “So pretty, baby.”

The new, almost painful tightness of Tony’s body pretty much guaranteed that Bucky wasn’t going to last long and it only become worse when Steve started moving his finger. Tony yelped at the feeling, eyes wide and shocked. Steve crooked his digit, pressing it against Tony’s prostate; with his other hand he gave Tony’s cock a firm, tug.

“Come for us, darling,” Bucky said softly, mouthing at Tony’s neck.

Tony came silently, mouth hanging open, twisting so violently he nearly unseated Bucky. His orgasm made his ripple around Bucky’s cock, triggering Bucky’s orgasm. Bucky bit down hard into the soft flesh of Tony’s shoulder and stuttered out a few more unsteady thrusts letting Tony’s clenching hole milk him.

For a few moments, Bucky luxuriated in his golden afterglow, his body weak and limp. Tony was breathing heavily in his arms, shivers still rippling through his intermittently and Bucky felt his heart stutter, so grateful that Tony would share himself with them in this way. Steve kissed him then, his big hands shimming over them gently as if he could read Bucky’s mind.

Tony’s sharp elbow jabbed at him abruptly and he was groaning, trying to wiggle out from between them with a mumbled ‘too hot’.  Bucky sniggering and gently pulled his softening cock out of Tony, listening closely in case Tony made a noise of pain.

Tony pulled a face as he pulled free but flopped onto his stomach easily, boneless against the sheets.

Steve ran a soothing hand over Tony’s bare, damp torso. Steve’s hand seemed massive resting against Tony’s narrow back; his pale fingers splayed possessively over the dip of Tony’s back, the plush, fullness of his ass. Bucky’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the visual.

“Don’t even think about it, Rogers,” Tony said, voice half muffled. “Neither one of you are coming near my ass for at least a week.” He rolled over, eyes cat like and sleepy.

Back when they’d first become a threesome, Tony had worried something awful about being able to keep up with them in bed. The super-solider serum allowed Steve and Bucky more erections than a teenage boy with his first issue of playboy; they could come multiple times in one sessions and any strain would heal almost instantly. Neither Bucky nor Steve had had any experience sleeping with a normal adult man and hadn’t realised that Tony was killing himself trying to keep up with them.

Tony refusing them was a good sign; it meant he was secure in their relationship. Steve seemed to agree because he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Tony’s sweaty forehead.

“You sore, baby?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged sleepily, bending one leg and slipping his hand down between his thighs; his hole was pink and puffy, leaking come. Bucky bit back a groan.

Tony smirked, knowing what he was doing to his lovers, before he drew his hand away, closing his legs “A little. I’m going to clean up. But I’m sure you boys can figure out something to do with those.” He gestured vaguely at their crotches; both of them were flushed and hard again.

Tony wiggled out from between them and padded towards the bathroom; he was already walking a little bow-legged, his thigh slick and glistening in the dim light. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other and grinned.

“He’s going to be the death of us,” Steve said fondly.

“Most definitely,” Bucky replied and let Steve draw him closer, one of those big hands squeezing his hip.

“I thought you were coming home in two days,” Steve said, his thumb stroking Bucky’s jaw.

“Mission had an abrupt end.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed at that; he had been on enough covet missions to know that they didn’t tend to end so easily. Bucky sought his mouth, distracting him with kisses; for a while they lay tangled together, rubbing off against each other lazily.

“Best do what Tony says,” Bucky said into Steve’s mouth and snaked his hand between them.

Steve cursed, a sure sign of surprise, and his head dropped backwards. Bucky slithered down the sheets and pressed a delicate loving kiss to Steve’s rippling abdomen. Steve’ cock was straining towards him, as golden as the rest of him. Bucky’s mouth watered; he glanced up to see Steve watching him.

Tony was humming in the background and Steve was staring at him, his eyes dark and needy and so full of love it was almost unbearable, like looking into the sun. Bucky heart was too big for his chest, pressing up against his ribs.

He pressed a delicate kiss against Steve’s thigh.

“I’m really glad I’m home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first piece of smut I've ever written. I guess I went all out on it.


End file.
